The Ones They Have Forgotten
by denise.hopkins.50702
Summary: Twin to Nicklaus Michelson and one who is Sister to the Salvatore brothers they have a few things in common they are both vampires, they are both fighters and most of all they have been forgotten


**The Ones They Have Forgotten**

By Denise Hopkins

& Jennifer Boyette

Shanin was in her resting place sleeping when something woke her. Like a feeling that something evil was up and walking the earth. She opens her tomb and walks out in to the sun. She looks up and feels the rays on her face. She turns and see the one person she did not expect to see standing be the tomb door. With a bag of Blood in her hand. Shanin: What the hell do you want Rebecca? Rebecca hands her the bag of blood and says; I need you help! Shanin: You wake me from my sleep to ask me for help. Whatever it is the answer is no. Rebecca: A young girl was killed to save the world. Shanin: And what is it you want from me I don't see where I should get involved. Rebecca: The Harvest! Shanin looks at her and says if that was the case she and the others should have risen after they died. Rebecca: That's just it they didn't. Shanin: Why do I feel there is something you're not telling me? Rebecca: the girl who was sacrificed drew pictures of something or should I say someone that is from our passed. Or should I say the one person Elijah loved more then ever. Shanin looks at Rebecca and says you said they didn't come back? Rebecca: No what does that mean? Shanin: That someone else harvest the power and can destroy everything it touches. Rebecca: even us? Shanin laughed; No not us or should I say not me. You see unlike you and our bothers I was born of three worlds. I am Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire. I have all the strength and none of the week nesses. Now enough of this. I have some unfinished business to take care of then we will go to New Orleans.

Rebecca: if you're talking about a Salvatore bother you're in for a shocker: Shanin: If you're talking about Damon and Elena I know all about it. Just because I slept does not mean I closed myself off to the world. At least not when it comes to him and his brother. Rebecca: then you should know Katherine is dead. Shanin: She came from a family of travelers what make you think she is dead. Her body is but her soul is in her double ganger. Rebecca: dame I was hoping she was gone. Shanin laughs; you should know better it's not easy to kill a double ganger. Where is Klous? Rebecca: he is here somewhere planning as always why? Shanin: because I don't like it when he plans something I might not clean it up. Rebecca: Elijah has been doing that for centuries when you slept. Shanin: I think he needs a brake. Rebecca frustrated; why can we just go to New Orland's. Shanin: Because something is wrong here and I need to find out before I go anywhere. You go back and I will be there when I can. I feel the need for me is here at the moment. Rebecca: Fine I will meet you there. Rebecca leaves, Shanin: Seth we have a problem. I believe that Augustine has succeeded in turning vampire into graving vampire blood. Seth: Are you sure how do you know. Shanin: You remember I told to about 3 rings I made and gave 2 of them to Emily a witch who asked me to make them. She told me to make them in a particular way. They each have a letter in them 1 with a D with a stone above it and 2 with an S with a stone above it. I have one S and that means that whoever has the other 2 rings are either in trouble or dead. My ring is warm and it should not do that. Unless the one who is in trouble is the one Emily said would be tied to me for all time. And Sense I am Vampire werewolf and with it just means that whoever has the other rings are connected to me. Seth: So you're saying that you can tell that whoever is wearing the other 2 rings you can tell when they are in some kind of trouble. Shanin: More or less yes. Diana: I'm sorry to interrupt you but there are two people here to see you. Shanin: Well whoever it is tell…. Wait did they say who they are? Diana: Enzo and someone name Damon. Shanin walks out to meet then. Shanin: Enzo I thought you were dead. It has been… She stopped and saw the ring. She blares and next thing you know she has Damon up of the floor up against the wall. Shanin: Where did you get that ring who gave it to you? Tell me Dame it? Damon: I can't Breath. She drops him to the ground. Shanin: I am running out of penitence. Damon: A witch name Emily a witch name Emily why? Shanin: Because that ring Just saved your ass. Enzo you bring an Augustine vampire here to my home and the only thing that is keeping me from killing you and him. Is the ring he wears? Damon is it who wears the other ring. And don't lie I will know if you are? Damon: My brother Stefan Emily gave us both one. Shanin: Then your last name is Salvatore? Damon: How did you know that? Shanin bows her head and says because you stopped me from jumping into the burning house to save Emily from her fate. Damon looks at her and says I think I would remember something like that. Shanin: Be careful you are walking on very thin ice right now and the only thing that is stopping me from killing you is that ring.

Enzo: What is so special about that ring? Shanin: I made three of them one I wear and your friend wears one and …..Damon: My brother wears the other. And our last name is Salvatore. Shanin: your father was working with people who were trying to make a vampire grave… Damon: Vampire blood, Augustine vampire. Shanin: Yes hoping to destroy all vampires. However they never knew about one born of three worlds, Witch, werewolf and vampire. And yet one stands before you. So Damon do you wish to be yourself again just vampire or do you wish to die your chose? Shanin goes over to Damon with knife in hand and turns the hand that has the ring on it over palm facing up and cuts in to it. Shanin: Seth please bring me that cup I need some of your blood if I am going to help you. Enzo: I knew you would be the only one who could help him. Shanin: haha you think that why? Enzo: you always said you were born to keep the balance between good and evil so just help him. Shanin: you're asking me to save him when you're trying to make him what he once was. Enzo you can have it both ways and ask me to fix. You know I will always side with good. Damon: Can you help me or not? Shanin turns and looks at him and says well you need to decide how you are going to live as good or evil? Damon: What the hell does it matter how live my life and why do you care. Shanin: Someone has hurt you badly and you're going off halfcocked because she doesn't want you I'm I right? Damon: Fuck you I don't care if you kill me but whatever you're going to do just do it already. Shanin: Fairy well. She take and cuts her wrist and pours her blood into the cup and the blood starts to bubble. Shanin: well I guess that tells it all. Enzo: what what does it tell us? Shanin: it tells me that your friend here has not one once of Evil in him. He may act like he does but he doesn't which means this will work. Damon: haha you got all of that from mixing your blood with mine you kidding me right. Shanin turns to him and says you of all people should know fate and unfortunately your fate well is going to be tied to mine or you can stay an Augustine vampire your chose so choose wisely. Enzo: Damon did you want to take the change of hurting me your friend or your brother or Elena? Damon bows his head and says what do I have to do. Shanin: it's going to hurt like hell but you have to drink my Blood. Damon: That's it haha Im going to enjoy this. Shanin: there is a catch I also have to take yours. Shanin steps closer and says the trick is you need to know when to stop and give me your blood. And from what I can tell you're too far gone to know when. Enzo if drains me dry you will need to end his life understand tell me you understand no matter that he is your friend. Enzo: Yea I gotcha. I won't let him do that to you sware. Shanin: (Smiling) you will turn on your friend to save me? Enzo: Yes so Damon don't fuck up. Damon: Gee thanks friend for the vote of convince. Enzo: Well you have been fucking up a lot. Damon: hay I have not been myself lately.

Seth: Shanin do you think we should tell Sassy who came to visit?

Damon looks up and says Sassy where is she how do you know her where the hell his she? Shanin: She knows I told her as soon as Enzo walked through that door and she is staying away because of the State you're in we don't want you to accidently eat your sister do we. Enzo: Damon you have a sister how come you didn't tell me? Not nice of you to not say anything to your best friend. Damon looks at Enzo with intent to kill look and say Stay away from my sister Enzo or I will rip your black heart out and feed it to the wolfs. Shanin: ouch! Your sister is not helpless anymore Damon if you kept taps on her you would know that. But then again from what I hear you go your own way.

In the shadows Shanin can sense Sassy was there but staying out of her brothers sight and very quit. She was hoping Damon could not remember her sent. She knew she will have to face him.

Ashley Nicole (Sassy) Salvatore born to Rene and Giuseppe Salvatore on June 2, 1848. She has two older brothers named Damon and Stefan who are very protective of her. Born and raised lady with all the benefits of one dresses fine jewelry and therefore she had to act the part of a lady like she was taught. However her month would always give her away as being a rebel. Which is why her two Brothers gave her the nickname Sassy. She just loved that nickname better than her own given name. She felt it fit her well. For she was always sassing off to them and her parts. However her life was about to change. In 1865 she was living with Jonathan Gilbert after her father's murder. Her father and Jonathan were good friends and he talk Jonathan if anything happened to him. For Jonathan to raise his daughter and had promised her marriage to Mayor Lockwood's youngest son Brent Lockwood. He wanted to combine the Salvatore and Lockwood bloodline. But Sassy never loved Brent Lockwood. She had tried telling her father but he wouldn't listen to her. So One night she went out on a walk to clear my head after she had told Brent She was calling off their engagement. She was on her way back to Jonathan Gilbert's house when she was attacked by a couple of Brent's buddies who started to beat her up for their friend. She was laying there after they ran off and felt like she was hit by a train. When she realized that she was in someone's arms but could not see who arms it was till she heard Damon say: Your all right now Sassy here you need to drink this. She was not sure what it was he was giving her to drink until she was awake enough to tell he was feeding her his blood to heal her. Within a few minutes she felt 100% better she went to get up and turned to look for him but then remember Damon died almost a year along with their Stefan. Damon had tried to compel her to forget him. When she had turned around she saw Brent not Damon in front of her with a rifle aimed at her chest. She begged him not to kill her she even told him she was sorry for hurting him but she was not in love and that what kind of marriage would it be without love. But that wasn't good enough. Brent raised his gun and called her a whore and then shot her dead. A few hours later when she woke-up she was feeling a little different. She started having flash backs of what she saw before she was shot. She remembered seeing Damon and him feeding her his blood. Sassy: O my God Damon what have to done to me? Damon could hear her from a far and turn to go to her Cursing as he went to her. She spun around and saw him coming to her. Damon: Dame it I should have too you home instead of leaving you here. What the hell are you your dead? Well actually I'm a vampire and the undead and now so are you. Your need to feed to finish the transition. Sassy: Feed on what? Damon: On people you need blood to live. She gave him her sassiest look and said I don't think so. Is Stefan one too? Damon: yes and no I don't know where he is we went ate own way after we died. But I will tell you this if you don't feed you will die and I don't think you want too. Sassy: what do I have to do? He told her and took her on her first hunt.

Here she was Ashley Nicole (Sassy) Salvatore light brown hair and hazel eyes and 17 years old forever. Ashley and Damon stayed together for a century or two before He took off and let her fend for herself.

Damon: I would never hurt her. I thought she was dead. That was all that it took for Ashley she walked right up to him and said "Now why in the world would you ever think that, let me see could it be you left me in Alabama one night. No I good bye or have a nice long life. Nothing you ass. Why did you leave anyway? Oh wait I know for that bitch vampire who turn you and Stefan and later you turn me. And what did it get you?" Enzo was so dumb founded at the way she was chewing Damon out he had is mouth wide open. Shanin through a bag of blood at him and told him "Stop drooling Dumb ass and wipe that grin off your face you're in just as much shit as he is right now. Did you make sure no one saw you come here?" Enzo: yea why you ask? Shanin: because we have company. So we have to fix you know or leave you chained up till I get rid of the intruder. Sassy it's up to you should I help him or not? Seth take some hybrids and go slow them down I will be there in a few minutes. Enzo you stay her with us. Sassy: do you think you can help him? Shanin: Yes when I took some of my blood and mixed it with his infected blood it had the reaction I hoped for. Sassy changed to their physic path and asked; if you do this and he takes your blood and you drink his will that mean he is your soul mate or what. Shanin: not exactly there is more to it than just a blood exchange. It's the way we exchange it and if he feels anything when it's been done. And besides I don't think Emily was telling me that one of your brothers is my soul mate. That will just be stupid. Ashely: remember when you told me the man who stopped you from going in that burning to get Emily and the other witches out. I never told you that the guy you described was Damon. Shanin: So what are you trying to tell me you think this brother of yours is the one my soul mate. Then I guess he will be in for a shock. Ashely started laughing and said out loud yes he will be at that. Damon gives her a look and says: Shock about what? They look and him and both burst out laughing. Seth come back in and says you're not going to believe this. There is a guy that is well a hybrid and he is not one you made. Shanin spins around and tells Ashely stay here with him but don't get to close. If the hybrid is not mine then it means Klaus must have made him. Damon laughs there is only one hybrid left that Klaus made and his name is Lockwood Tylor Lockwood. Ashely turns pal. Shanin says what Ash what is it. Damon says he is a descendant of Brent Lockwood the man she was engaged too. Ashely starts to back away from her brother to turn and run for her life. But Shanin stopped her and says don't let that family name scare you not all Lockwoods should be not be sentence to death because of their last name. Sassy you know I can sense evil and I don't sense it now. Just stay here and I will get rid of him. She shook her head and stayed there frozen in place.

Shanin goes out with Seth to meet the new comer. Well this is interesting How is it you are a Hybrid and still alive. Shanin: I see Klaus figured it out? Seth: what do you mean I thought only you could make Hybrids. Tylor looks at her and says you're not an original so how can that be plus I don't see any double gangers around. Shanin moved so fast no one saw her move. Shanin: I am sure you I am one however I was born of four worlds not two like my twin brother Klaus. He was born human and Werewolf and then our mother turned him and my other siblings in to vampires. I however was born Human, werewolf, vampire, and witch. A very deadly combination wouldn't you say Seth? Seth: hell yea! Tomas would you please relieve him of any weapons he has. No wait he has ravine on him you better let me. Tylor pulls out a vile of ravine and through it at her face the vile brakes but nothing happens. She says now that was not nice you see I have been on ravine sense I was a child so it does not bother me at all. And FYI I don't need double ganger blood to make a Hybrid or a werewolf for that matter. And I sure an the hell don't make them just because I can. I don't do it to make them obey me either. It was their chose if they wanted it that live or not. They are not siren to me either so don't think they are. They are my friends and will stand behind me and I will with all of them. We here are a diplomats we vote on everything. Seth: but she has last word and guides us and we follow her because we want to and she is a great leader. Shanin: Thanks Seth but he too could choose if he wishes to stay a free hybrid he can stay or he can go and still let my brother tell him what to do. Your chose Tylor. Now if you excuse me I have to do deal with a Salvatore. That got Tylor's attention. Tylor: Salvatore wait what Salvatore the only ones I know are back in Mystic Falls. Shanin: well there is two here one is my second in command the other is her brother and from the look on your face I would say you did not know that there was a female Salvatore at all did you. Tylor: there is no girl Salvatore so it can't be anyone I know but could be related to my friends in Mystic Falls. Shanin: I can feel you doubting but yet you have a feeling you know him. Very interesting wouldn't you say Ashely? I thought you were going to stay inside. She glided next to Shanin and Tylor was in shock with her beauty that he was at a loss for words. Shanin: Ashely Salvatore meet Tylor Lockwood. He decided to stay awhile. Oh and by the way Lockwood She might look like she is fragile but I wouldn't give her a reason to kick your ass. Because you will regret it for a very long time trust me I know because I trained her. Shanin says with a smile. Oh and one more thing stay away from her brother Damon he is not well. Tylor: what's wrong with him? Ahsely: Oh just some mad scientist turned him into a vampire killer know as an Augustine vampire. Tylor did know what to say but nodded that he would keep his distance. And followed them in the mansion. They all go back downstairs and walk in to where the cells were and Damon looks up and see them. Damon: well look who it is if it isn't Tylor Lockwood the guy who broke Carline's heart then then gets pissed off when she sleeps with Klaus. Tylor was about to run to him and kick his ass when Ashely stopped him and says he is not worth losing your life over even though he is my brother and needs his ass kicked let Shanin handle it.

Shanin: Enzo this is Tylor Tylor Enzo the ass who let this happen. Enzo: Hey in my defense I did know anything about Travelers or that they exist so give me a break. Shanin: I think you were locked up way too long for them to best you. You use to be good at doing bodily harm. Enzo: wellbeing dissected over and over for years and lack of blood kinda gets makes you week. Shanin: So I'm told. So Damon have you decided what is your answer yes let me help you or let me kill you and put you out of your misery? Tylor: If only Elena could see you now? Shanin slides next to him and says this Elena wouldn't be a Gilbert would she? And Kathrine's Double ganger? Damon answered instead of Tylor yea what of it. Shanin swore Kathrine as a daughter who been looking for her and from what I know from what I can get from your head Damon you believe Kathrine is Dead this time. Damon: I saw the bitch die of a heart a tact so yes she is dead. Shanin bows her head and shakes it from side to side. Damon says you got to be fucking kidding me right you think her daughter had the travelers help her poses Elena's body. God dame it I should have known Katherine never gives up ever. Shit I will take and exchange blood with you sware and you think this will work? Shanin: yes it will work as long as you don't drink me dry. Damon: I won't I give you my word and if I even try Enzo can kill me. Shanin: So be it. She steps into the cell and Ashely steps in behind her. Seth closes the door. Tylor: are you sure you want to lock them in there. Ashely: we know what we are doing so relax and have fath. Tylor that is easy for you to say you haven't see what he can do? She laughs and says actually I have seen what he can do. You have not seen what we can do. Shanin and Ashely get in to place and Shanin asks if she was ready. Ashely nodded. Shanin waved her hand and the chains fell to the floor. Damon was a blur and was on her in seconds. But Ashely did not move to help her. Damon bit her neck and started to drink her blood for about a minute or two and then pulled back and screamed. Ravine! Shanin: you can deal with it. He was back on her in second drinking and not caring about the ravine. Shanin's knees gave out and Ashely was about to rush her brother to stop him. When Shanin help up her hand to stop her. Enzo was trying to get past Seth to get in and stop Damon but Seth said No not yet. Just then Damon lifted his head and looked at his sister and then down at Shanin. Damon: oh what have I done shit. He opens his shirt and makes a cut by his heart and puts her head near the cut and says drink and Im sorry I took too much. After a few minutes she lets her go and picks her up and carries her to the door as Seth opens it his sister tell him up the stairs to the second floor door at the end of the hall. Ashely was smiling and Damon didn't know why. But she did.

Damon brings Shanin in to the room that Ashley tells him too. He lays her down and looks at Ash, " What is that smile for little sister?" Ashley still smiling, "Oh nothing but welcome back, Da Da. "That was the nickname she gave him when she was little. (Pronounced Day Day) Damon heard the nickname and just smiles. "Okay Sassy." Ashley smiles and just shook her head. Shanin was laying there and slowly wakes up, "Welcome back, Damon." Damon turns and sees her, "Are you okay? I am so sorry Shanin. "Shanin looks at him," It's okay. I am fine and I see you are to."

Ashley decides to walk outside to think. Tyler walks up to her, "So you are Damon's sister? He never mentioned you." Ashley turns and sees Tyler and backs away a little. She was still a little bit scared of all Lockwoods. "In fact neither did Stefan." Tyler said looking at her in awe. She could see it. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" " Just that you don't seem to be like Damon. Tyler said. "That's because I'm not like him, DUH genus. If I am like any brother it would be Stefan. "Ashley had to admit she thought Tyler was sexy and very good looking but so was Brent and look what he did to her." So if my friend Shanin didn't turn you and Klaus did, how are you not all up in his business?" She knew he needed a doppelganger blood and a wolf. She had heard about Klaus's hybrids were sire bond to him unlike Shanin's hybrids they weren't sire bonded to her. Tyler looks at her then smiles, "Long story." Ashley really hoped that he wasn't like Brent, she didn't want to kill this Lockwood guy like she did the others that came on to her but maybe this one would be different since he had already activated his wolf gene, " I got all day, Tyler" Sassy says with a smile.

Tyler starts to tell her some of what happen when someone came up behind her and said did it work is he back to normal. Ashely spins around really fast and almost knocked Tyler down when she turn to see Enzo standing there. She said, He is in there with my friend and if I were you I wouldn't go in there right now. Enzo: Why not is he cured or not. Just as he walk through the door he sees Damon leaning over Shanin Like he was going to kiss her or something. Enzo clears his throat and Damon turns and says what the hell don't you know how to knock for god sakes. Enzo smiles and I see you forgot about your ex-girlfriend Elena. Shanin: Shit that is just great. (Shanin could just kick herself for forgetting that.) Shanin tries to get passed Damon when he stops her and say Thanks for helping me. Shanin: If I we're you I would not touch me or come near me for a while. As she walks out of the room. Damon look at her and says, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Ashely looks and see her coming out looking a little upset and Damon following after her asking her questions. Ashley steps in front of him and tells him telepathically she needs space Da Da. Damon Steps back how you do that? Ashely smiles and say wouldn't you like to know.

Shanin calls Ashely telepathically we need to do our rounds before we leave. Ashely: and where are we going? Well I believe we are going to go fix Elena Gilbert. How do you know that she needs fixing? I let your brother drink my blood not only to fix him but to find out what was going on in my hometown. Oh does he love her? Shanin: Yes he does he would give his life for her just like Stefan would. Ashely bowed her head: I'm sorry Shanin I was hoping he was the one for you he has suffered so much. Shanin: Don't be Ashely he just might be the one it is too early to tell. Ashely: So you think he is your soul mate then? Shanin: I don't know but the ring he has was one of the ones I gave Emily and she did say it would be one of your brothers who is. So we will see. Damon looks at is sister and asks what's wrong Sassy? She looks at him and says nothing that can't be fixed and she walks away with Tyler behind her.

Shanin stops at the door and rushes to left Tyler off the floor and Damon comes to his rescue. Shanin take and waves her right hand and Damon goes flying across the room. Ashely: what is it what's wrong? As she goes over to her brother to see if he was ok. As she was helping him up Shanin says there are more Hybrids outside that are not mine. Why are you here and don't lie to me! Tyler say I can't breathe. Enzo tries to help him and she throws him out the window with just a look. Damon tries to move forward when Ashely stops him. Shanin: you have ten seconds to tell me. Tyler Elijah ask me to come find you. Shanin drops him. Tyler: the witches have turn Klaus agents Rebecca and Elijah had to stab him to stop him from hurting her. Shanin: he wants be to use my people to fight against the witches who did all of this. Shit I did not plan on going back to New Orleans. Ashely call the others to the hall please. Damon and Enzo if you wish to join us in the hall you can but keep your mouths shut. Tyler come with me and tell your friends to back off or they will not leave here alive. Tyler took his cell out and told them to back off and stay by the beach. Ashley leads them all to the hall when Shanin went the other way. Damon: where is she going Sassy? She smiles and says she went to change for battle and will be here shortly. Why are you asking or care? Damon: Just checking. She turns and smiles at him you got it bad for her don't you. Damon: I don't know what you're talking about? Really then way is it you can take your eyes off her for more than a second. Enzo laughs I think she's right and he steps closer to Ashely but Tyler steps in front of him to stop him. Ashely smiles and send a message to Shanin. This Lockwood is different from the others he protects but doesn't touch me. Shanin: (Laughing) He most know you hate men. Ashley: not all men just Lockwood men but not his one.

Ashley calls them to order just as Shanin walks in. Damon turns and sees her all in black leather that hugged her like a second skin. Ashely turns and sees Damon's face and she shakes her head and turns around. Tyler he has it bad doesn't he. She says yes he does which is a good thing. Shanin: Dear friends I have word that there is a family batter I need to take care of and I wish to ask if any of you wish to come with me to New Orleans. However let me tell you if you come you may not come back for there are witches who think they can take revenge out on my family and live to tell the tail. However even though I don't get along with my siblings does not mean I will not let anyone harm them. Even though they can't die. So if you wish to go meet me outside at the brake of Dawn. Sorry Damon but this take over your Elena problem. Or did you not know about that. Damon What Elena problem?

Tyler: you don't know do you oh that's right to took off before you could know. Kathrine is in Elena's Body. Damon looks at Enzo and then at the room and says and that means what to me? Shanin looks at him and says it means that Elena was not the one who rejected you and that you still have a change to get her back. And then Shanin turn and left the hall. Tyler gets closer to Ashley and says she isn't even going to try is she. Ashely: What would ever make you think she would? She has her own way of getting what she wants and this is not the time and she knows it. Damon for some reason was hurt by the words Shanin had said and also by what his long lost sister Sassy said. And he had to figure out why it bothered that Shanin would not want him to be hers.

Everyone was doing something when Shanin found Tyler with Ashley. Tyler my I have a word with you please? Tyler said sure he walks over to her and say what's up. Shanin: I know you are interested in Ashley and I did you to stay by her when we get to New Orleans. She is great in a fight but she can be killed and she is like family to me and I can't lose her she is the only one who is keeps me from giving up.


End file.
